galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
War Worlds
Imperial War Worlds While the Narth where the first sentient species of this universe and several Old races of the previous Universe survived to come to this (the Coven, the Arth, and a few others) There are other very old species that rose to tremendous heights in terms of civilization and technology. The Universe is a little over 14-15 Billion Years old...and that leaves a lot of time for civilizations to rise and fall...One of them were the :” Stronghordes or Stronghords.” They reached TL 10 and and heard about Lord Lumis and the Knights of Light (Lord Lumis being a survivor of the previous Universe and an ally of Crea (The spirit of Creation → See Entities) She hid / sheltered Lord Lumis from the destruction of his own Universe by moving him onto the Enternity plane (a hyper dimensional plane outside the Omniverse..and by doing so she violated the RULE. Lord Lumis is obsessed to kill the Dark One permanently, to overcome death, darkness forever and create a new universe where only light and “good” exists. The RULE however requires Balance of everything and by the Will of the One behind it all, Light can not exist without darkness and vice versa..) Long story short the Stronghordes a mighty empire spanning over several Galaxies met Lord Lumis shortly after he “vanquished” the sleeping Dark One. He could not really destroy the Dark One but with the help of Crea they split the Dark One into 12 parts. Each part took on a token form (Shroud, Body, Sword etc) once the 12 parts are re united the Dark One will rise and and make his decission: Either restore the Rule, or take revenge on Lord Lumis and thus “destroy light” and do the same as Lord Lumis wants...only opposite and this destroy the Omni Verse as it exists. (The Narth hope for a Third Way and solution and this is the one the Dark One eventually takes…) In any case the Stronghordes hear about this Dark God and his eventual return and become obsessed. They want to give him the Universe as a present and thus be seen worthy and saved in whatever new reality the Dark One might create with his decission. With this Obsession the Dark Ones are born.They went by many names : Imperials , Dark Imperials, Dark Ones, the Evil ones etc. In order to conquer the known Universe they needed machines and means to move troops and equipment over vast distances and very fast. The Concept of War Worlds was conscieved. They started with Moon size ships and moved up to ships as vast as Jupiter ...and eventually built the Emperors Own ..a sun sized Ship able to snuff out Galaxies (TL 12) The Dark Ones conquered thousands of Galaxies and those who were conquered were oppressed or killed in the most brutal fashion. Any life form that was considered not acceptable by the Dark One was sterilized and destroyed..Others were kept as slaves..Not for work but for mere oppression to learn to serve the Master once he returns. War Worlds possess the ability of Ultimate Movement. Meaning they are able to remove themselves from the Space time continuum and reinsert themselves at any other point. Distance has no meaning for them. They are highly intelligent (sentient AI’s) and have weapons to alter the cosmic conditions (locally) simply altering the state of any target from alive to dead, from whole to destroyed , from warm to cold, from Big to small etc. (The TL 12 versions) The TL 11 versions still can bridge millions of Light years instantly and have very powerful weapons ( unmatched by any other civilization in the GC Universe.) They are virtually indestructable..meaning only their own weapons can scratch and destroy a WW. Many of them were filled with troops, robots and beasts like Partner (the Dark Ones versions of Biogenetic Battle robots) But there were 5 War Worlds known as Slave Ships (Punish Spheres) where entire Civilizations were kept in particular harsh conditions (akin to Hell) . Civilizations that dared to resist the religious obsession worshipping the Dark One. The Dark Ones had no enemies...except one...themselves. As advanced they were , they could not agree just how the Dark One needed to be served and worshipped. So they started to battle among themselves and doomed their own progress and the chance of being a real Universe ruling civilization. The fall happened over millions of years and eventually the Dark Ones vanished...not conquered but wiped out by themselves. But not without leaving some things behind. They left the Guardian behind and the Transport. Aiming to raise a new species of Dark Ones on a World that was as close as possible to theirs…(Earth) They left behind the Seekers (A robotic entity that eventually fought the Seenians and the Saresii) This Robotic Entity was seeking the Tokens of Power...and they knew that one species kept such a Token…(The Narth safe keeping the shroud) The Narth removed themselves from the Universe and could not be found. The Dark Ones Robot (able to make endless Avatar copies of himself and using a few war worlds) was eventually defeated by the AYNE , a race quite similar to the Narth, but taking an entire different approach.) The Aynee paid the price, defeated the Dark Seeker but perished at the same time) So..most War Worlds are destroyed or drift somewhere without purpose and guidance.., but there is an ancient legend that one War World...a Punisher Ark1 of the first models drifts around somewhere in the Triangulum Galaxy. 1 For detailed description you got to follow and read Silvak's stories Category:Concepts